


How NOT To Make Friends

by orphan_account



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Gore, Hard vore, Minor Character Death, There is no horny stuff here but im tagging it just in case, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some combine soldiers are assigned to go into Xen and retrieve an unknown entity. Only to be way in over their heads when they realize just what entity they are after.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47





	How NOT To Make Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is being tagged as Explicit for the vore aspect of this fic. Please don't be weird about this, there is no horny vore in this, only hard and soft vore. So Dead Dove: Do Not Eat applies here.
> 
> Also, thank you, horny squad, for turning Kyle into a legit OC of mine, yall made Kyle real.
> 
> Warning for hard vore with a character in the beginning in a paragraph starting with “gi re a shec." Skip that entire paragraph if gore/hard vore is not your thing.

“Hawkeye, what’re the orders?” asked one of the lower-ranked soldiers as they traversed the alien terrain of Xen.

“You know the order well 0-1, go into Xen, retrieve the wanted specimen, and return to base.” Hawkeye barked back at the soldier, who had physically flinched at the static-like voice that had replied to them. 0-1 was still not so sure on this whole expedition through this alien terrain. The orders were very vague as well, there was no description of what the specimen they were searching for, only that it was out here, and they needed to capture it. For all 0-1 knew the creature could just be a mutated Headcrab or just some ordinary plant that managed to grow in space. A pretty worthless mission in 0-1’s not fully modified eyes.

The team still marched forward, guns and weaponry at the ready in case any of those native aliens were to try and attack the squad out of nowhere. However, there were no aliens, no Houndeyes, no head crabs, nothing, just the vast emptiness of the multicolored space. This did not sit well with 0-1, wasn’t this place supposed to be filled with extraterrestrial life and not be so lifeless? Or were they just in the wrong place at the wrong time?

“Hey, uh, aren’t there supposed to be like, aliens around here?” 0-1 asked, glancing around the empty world.

“Shut it 0-1.” Spoke 0-2, another higher-ranking officer that was part of their group, their voice was not as static or overlaid as the leader, but still enough to make 0-1 flinch again. Maybe his overactive brain made him think up things that were not of issue to them or the team. It’s better that there was not anything attacking them, made this unnecessary job a lot easier, honestly.

After a few island-jumps, and some close calls with moving rocks, there came the first signs of the specimen being within reach. A towering black figure that stood perfectly still behind a faraway island, standing upright as a pair or more of golden yellow eyes stared at the group of soldiers, something sinister being bored right into the weakest member’s very being. 0-1 blinked rapidly behind their mask, trying to shake themselves back to reality, only to stare back at a figureless space. Was his mind playing tricks on him? Yeah, It may just be his mind playing tricks on them, has to be

“0-1! Hurry up!” Shouted 0-3, yet another higher-ranking soldier in the squad called for the lagging member who had managed to stop dead in their tracks a few paces back. “Sorry…” 0-1 muttered before joining the rest of the group on the edge of another island, leaping down to another lower sectioned island.

“Did you guys see that uhhh, giant thing back there?” 0-1 asked the annoyed group. 

“What giant thing?” Replied 0-2, not even looking back at the back end of the line.

“A giant human looking thing, bigger than any of these islands. It was all black and had these yellow eyes, more than two, that is.” 0-1 described, much like a toddler would explain a strange rock they had found to a grown-up. Something the rest of the more brainwashed group found infuriating about the newbie. 

“That may have been our target. Why didn’t you try and capture it, or at least, alert us to it?” Hawkeye asked, stopping the train to glare back at the now nervous group member. 

“I-I didn’t have time to! It just appeared and disappeared when I looked away!” 0-1 retorted as the leader stepped around the two other members and towards 0-1.

“You could have just shot a tracking bullet into it. You’ve already loaded it into your gun, right?”

0-1 said nothing about that, knowing full well they had forgotten to take any sort of tracking equipment along with them like they were assigned to. Just too panicked to get ready for the new mission in fear of being further modified like their old friends were, mainly 0-2 and 0-3. God, how he did not want to end up like them, but he’s in way over his head now, they were surely getting further modified after this failure of an assignment. 

“You didn’t, did you?” Growled Hawkeye, bringing a hand up to their mask to pinch the bridge of their nose. “This is the third mistake you have made in the past two days 0-1, you are getting further modifications when we return from this assignment. Any more, and you will be left here. Do you understand?” Hawkeye reiterated, standing right in front of the shaking soldier. 

“y-yes sir.” mewled 0-1 as he tried to look away in shame, knowing full well he couldn’t look the leader in their covered eyes.

Only with hardy grab at their armor’s collar yanking the poor soldier towards the angered captain. “DID. I. MAKE. MYSELF. CLEAR?” The static voice ordered back at spooked 0-1, causing them to rapidly nod their head before responding with a stuttery “Yes!”

Once Hawkeye had gotten the answer that he so wanted, he shoved the defective foot soldier down to the earthy ground below them with a thud, landing right on their rear. Hawkeye turned back to the two more modified soldiers, not even caring to pick up the fallen member. “Good. Now let’s get going. That ‘Giant human’ 0-1 saw should still be around here somewhere, aliens can’t get that far from he-”

There came a loud whooshing sound below them, like a plane passing right by underneath their feet, causing the island to tremor slightly under its movement. That must be the creature 0-1 saw before; it looks like it found the group first.

The two of the higher-ranking soldiers immediately drew their loaded guns at the sound of the invisible foe, pointing down at the ground before pointing right back up to the empty space around them. Hawkeye pulled out that all too familiar baton that all Combine soldiers had, ready for any sort of close combat while the still shaken 0-1 stumbled to their feet, fumbling for their guns as they darted their head around for any sign of life around them.

Silence followed the squad, as well as a still ground they were standing on. Still on high alert, Hawkeye moved to the edge of the island, slowly peeking over the edge of the island and down into that same nothingness below him. There was no hidden island below them, nor any giant monster that was warned about before. Guess modification was in order for this new recruit, after all. 

Taking a step back from the edge, Hawkeye turned back to the group. “At ease. There’s nothing here, but space and ro-'' was all the leader could get out before he was quickly proven wrong. Within a blink of an eye from the crew, Hawkeye was suddenly snatched up from the island and hoisted into the air, with half of his body dangling from two very jagged and sharp rows of fangs. His legs kicking in the open air behind him as his upper half struggle within the dual rows keeps him from escaping. Said fangs belonged to a giant human, or at least it was shaped like a human dressed in a lowly Black Mesa security uniform. The only non-human parts of him were the pitch-black shadow covering its yellow slit pupil eyes, and obviously, it’s teal-colored teeth that were currently holding the squirming squad leader captive.

“shup.” a monotone voice came from the giant, grinning down at the group. Only for that said grin to fall quickly as several bursts of blue light flashed inside the alien’s mouth. It’s face twisted into a look of annoyance at the twinge of pain the struggling leader gave as he struck the inside of his mouth countless times with various blows with that electric baton. However, it looked to have little to no effect on the giant, only managing to annoy it further, not a good sign for Hawkeye, who was at the mercy of the monster’s jaws.

“gi re a shec.” Muttered the humanoid, something long and blue wrapped around the dangling figure before being yanked entirely into its mouth. To the horror of the squad below came a horrid symphony of pain-filled shrieks and gooey crunches as the jaw of the beast started grinding away at the small body inside of its flexing jaws. Fangs were piercing the once impenetrable armor that the leader had adorned, only to smash the fragile human body underneath. They tore through muscle and flesh just to turn the hardened bone underneath to pieces of marrow in a mere second. With more screaming and pleading came another chew, his time effectively silenced the pitiful captain with the blue tongue nudging the skewered body further onto the furthest back row of teeth. Effectively severing the body in half, with a very slight bit of mercy, his skull was the first to be crushed between the dulled rear fangs before the rest of the body followed soon after. It would not take long for the rest of the armor and body to be turned into a bloody heap of fabric strewn flesh and broken bone parts. The last remaining bits of the captain were swiftly pushed back as the beast tilted its head back and swallowed the mound. The last visible piece of him that was seen through the guard’s flesh was the weak flicker of light from the snapped baton as it descended the alien’s throat and disappeared underneath its shirt collar.  
The squad could only watch in stunned horror as they witnessed the gruesome end of their captain. The only indicators of his death being the squinches and crunches of his body as his screams were silenced abruptly, and the vanishing light of the baton down the alien’s throat. This whole situation had just gone from a five to a one hundred in a few seconds; now, their leader was eviscerated into a bloody chew candy for the human-alien, and it barely looked phased.

“so, sup?” The alien greeted rather politely, despite the blood dripping from the corners of its maw. It was then met with rapid gunfire from the two still modified soldiers, while the lacking one was stuck trembling in their boots, unable to even lift their gun. Bullets ripped through the giant’s head and torso like it wasn’t even there in the first place. Strangely the only remains of the possible wounds were torn clothes and blue blood splatters; any holes or scars that the stripping bullets had left had immediately vanished upon impact. There were no visible painful expressions on the alien, only that of both monotone boredom, and a slowly crawling annoying anger.

“broooo, come on, not cool. i just wanted to say hi. stop shooting, please.” the humanoid asked surprisingly politely, shutting its right eye after a couple more bullets managed to pop it. There was a slight moment of hesitation before the neutral expression on the alien’s face finally snapped into pure annoyance, lips pulled into a snarl, flashing his crimson-stained fangs with multiple yellow eyes opening underneath the dark shadow on his face. It has had enough of this shit, bringing a clawed hand up it slammed it down on the duo of guards, not so much crushing them as it aimed to simply incapacitate the two and pin them.

The firing had ceased once the two had collapsed under the sudden swat from the guard, their weapons dropped from the sudden force. They laid still under its grasp before being encased in the thing’s claws and brought up to stare the beast right in the face. Struggling and squirming resumed as the grip on the two tightened, causing the two to be pinned together.

“see what happens when you don’t stop shooting at me? you get slammed.” The alien growled, increasing the crushing grip on the two and making them squirm more in its clutches as he brought the two soldiers over its head tilting its head upwards towards them.

“and you also get eaten too i guess.” it muttered before the maw underneath the two opened slowly, fangs parting to reveal a deep blue fleshy void underneath, coated in saliva and watered-down blood from its previous victim. A lighter blue tube of flesh snaked out from between the sharp bones, allowing the two snacks a clear view of their impending doom below. With shouting and cursing at the beginning, the duo was dropped right into the beast’s maw. 

The two tumbled downwards as 0-2 clipped the edge of one of the many sharp fangs. They managed to tear part of their armor before it clamped its jaws shut around the two, nearly crushing them as it did with the leader. However, the alien had different plans for the two trapped in his jaws, struggling to push and shove each other away from one another to get some leverage over their perilous situation. With the alien’s head tilting back even further, there would be a clear view to its neck. Not even bothering with coating the two in saliva for a smoother descent, a loud glk sound as the bottom half of the bulge appeared at the base of the giant’s jaw. The legs of 0-2 being trapped against 0-3’s head as the throat opened to drag in the two deeper. With even more struggling, that earned them another loud gulp, this time, the muscular tube of the creature’s throat had nearly enveloped the two. Leaving only 0-2’s head and shoulders be free, giving them one last attempt to free themselves. Grabbing at the slick blue muscle in front of them, the light of Xen flitting in and out of their view as the lips of the beast opened last time to allow the captive to see the light outside, right before clicking shut and swallowing the soldiers in one last glk.

The bulge that had once been so small at the base had become a full out wiggling mass of flesh, agonizingly descending the tube of muscle it has been attached to. Bumps and divots formed in the lump as it made its way downwards, the two occupants inside squirming vigorously before they had reached the shirt collar, stretching outwards as the shape pressed underneath it and disappeared underneath the hidden collarbone of the alien. Now they were safely tucked away underneath the layers of flesh and fat of the humanoid alien, joining their leader within the bubbling gut underneath.

0-1 could only watch all of this unfold in front of them, the last of his squad being defeated by their target in the most disturbing way that they could only imagine from their worst nightmare. They did nothing to stop this from happening, what could they have even done? Bullets did jack shit to the thing, actually seemed to only make it madder in this case. They doubted that they would have the physical strength to protect themselves from anything this beast was going to throw at them.

The soldier’s internal ramblings were cut short as the massive alien spoke to them for the first time during this whole horrid ordeal, spooking them with how sudden the booming voice came. 

"so, uhhh, you got your passport bro?"

0-1 did not respond, his stunned terror suddenly turning into a fight or flight response as his mind finally started to kick into gear. The reasonable side of their brain screamed at them to run, get away from the thing that had just devoured his entire squad, and that side he listened to.

Swiftly ignoring the calls from the giant trying to get him to turn back around, they made off in a mad dash, darting right off the island and down into the void below, luckily landing on another island below them to take off again.

The soldier did not even need to look back to know the giant was following them, those same whooshing noises that had alerted them and their defunct team to the alien's presence before, only this time it came from right above him. A giant shadow cast over their smaller form as they leaped and bounded from island to island, dodging any incoming grab or jab.

Sadly, 0-1 did not have many physical modifications that would have helped them in any sort of physical endeavor, much less trying to outrun a giant human-alien that was trying to eat them. Hell, he probably didn't even receive any modifications, much less was assigned any. Come to think of it, they were not such an athletic person anyways, they barely had any sort of muscle to their bones, nor was their endurance anything to note. Did the Combine seriously just slap on some random soldier to this expedition? Guess that they did not expect this group to come back alive, or at least come back empty-handed.

After a bit of dodging a weaving from the last remaining soldier, the sound of a large moving body slowly subsided, signaling to the panicked human that their pursuer had possibly stopped going after them. That did not stop 0-1, however, adrenaline surged through their entire body, not stopping the sprint until their body had finally called it quits, aching all over as the survival chemicals in their brain started to wane off of their bloodstream. That was when they found themselves at the edge of a shallow crevasse at a random island.

Stopping to catch their breath is when they realized something significant, besides the fact that their entire team was dead. They had no idea where they were; they must have run for miles away from the alien, as well as the teleporter where they first went through to even get here. There was also no possible way to call for help here, no signal that could be transferred back to earth. They were truly alone now, with a monster that wanted him as its snack. The soldier’s legs started to tremble at the thought of being thrown into the maw of that damn monster, to either be chewed to bits or swallowed whole to let its stomach acids take care of the frail human. Those thoughts started clouding the human’s already panic-stricken mind again, deafening them to that familiar sound that they dreaded hearing again, with the bonus of the world’s light being shaded by the humanoid’s giant form.

“found you.” 

The sudden voice made the panicking human’s legs jump, causing them to trip and tumble into the chasm, scraping and banging different parts of their body. Unluckily for the human, the opening would just be big enough for the monster to look straight into, yellow piercing eyes staring right at the shaking form sprawled inside of the crevasse.

“yo bro, you good?” The giant once again spoke, this time its voice had a surprising amount of worry, at least for a monotone creature like this one. A sizeable clawed hand reached down into the crack curling its fingers behind the scrambling human as they reached for their dropped gun, only to be scooped up in those massive claws like the last few chips out of a chip bag.

Welp, this is how 0-1 dies; they could do nothing else but struggle and punch at the giant hand that was wrapped around their body.

“hey, stop struggling, please, for Benrey, please. there’s no danger. i’m done being bad.” spoke the giant, its grip surprisingly gentle on the smaller being as it held them up at eye level, making the terrified soldier stare its captor right in its blown out pupil eyes. Did it call itself Benrey? It looks like this thing had a name, or at least from what 0-1 could hear over rapid breathing and shaking body. 

“P-Please don’t k-kill me.” Is all 0-1 could bleat out as their mind raced with thoughts of horrifying possibilities that they thought would be awaiting them any second now as they continued to struggle more vigorously.

As Benrey opened his mouth, the human was definite that they were about to be tossed in there like a piece of meat, ready to be ground into a mushy paste. However, what came next was a low harmony from the alien, accompanied by a string of dimly glowing blue orbs that all collided onto the poor fool’s form, drenching them in a thick slimy substance. Now 0-1 would have been utterly terrified of this action, assuming that this was some sort of sick addition to the alien’s weird cat and mouse game, but instead, they found themselves involuntarily relaxing into the loosening grip of the claws. Their mind went fuzzy as well, all panicked thoughts in their head had flooded out of their brain and into their feet. They didn’t even notice Benrey’s hand adjusting to let them sit in their palm as they rested their back on its fingers.

“W-Wha?” muttered a now blue drenched soldier, being met with those half-lidded eyes that Benrey had always had. 

“Sweet Voice. for you to calm down, little man.”

“L-Little?” 0-1 paused, Should they really tell Benrey their name? Would it even care? Honestly, their mind is now so liquidy and numb that they did not have any more rational thoughts left. “I-I’m 0-1. N-Not little man.”

That response made the beast cock a dark eyebrow, not so sure on this new name for this new human. “really? wow, lame. don’t you have like, an alternate gamer tag bro? cus that one is not suiting you at all.” Benrey scoffed.

Well, 0-1 did still remember their real name, but they were always reprimanded for calling themselves that, or even their actual he and him pronouns. That was probably part of the modifying process, taking away what little self-identity they had to become good soldiers. Maybe Benrey here would not be so harsh on them for using their real name? Then again, this is an alien, fuck knows if it would take them seriously with this seeing how it reacted to them giving out their codename.

“...I-It’s Kyle,” Kyle responded, the calming effect of the sweet voice was starting to fade as his fear and shakes returned, his head filled with his instinct to run again, as well as the thoughts of his impending death. 

Benrey nodded, “there we go. remade your username and everything. nice bro.” Seeming content with the answer that he had gotten from the human, only for it to be thrown out the window when the shaking continued. It seems like the sweet voice didn’t entirely work like intended, or at least not as well as it usually works on Gordos, it must be different for other humans. Speaking of humans, Benrey had not seen what Kyle looks like under that helmet, maybe if he just-.

Two claws gently pinched at the sides of the soldier’s helmet, causing said soldier to quickly raise his hands to his helmet and grab back at it. The only problem was that Kyle’s helmet was coated in that slimy sweet voice slime, so his hands immediately slipped as it was popped off of his head by the giant.

Underneath the mask was the face of what Benrey would call your average twink, messy short dark blonde hair. His pale, white, smooth looking young face with a couple of facial hairs growing right at the bottom of his chin. Those brown eyes held a lot more fear than what Benrey was expecting; hopefully, Benrey could ease that fear with some jabs at the small human, that kind of worked on Gordon whenever he was anxious, made him mad instead, but still worked.

“damn, are you trying to hide the fact that you look like a snack?”

Welp, that line did not help with the skyrocketing terror in the human’s mind, it actually made it a lot worse, making the poor guy shrink back into the palm, trying to push himself further away from Benrey as his eyes went wide as dinner plates. Oh God, it really was going to eat him, he really was going to die. He needed to run, again, leap out of the giant's hand and bolt off again, and so he did, turning tail and leaping right over the fingertips that were bracing his back before.

That plan was quickly foiled by a much faster reaction from the titanic security guard, quickly snatching the fleeing human out of the air with its other free hand, encasing the human in his fist once again.

"shit, bro, can you stop running for one second and let Benrey boy talk to you." Came the annoyed tone of the giant. "you know. i'm just gonna have to store you away so that you can stop running away like this. yeah, let's do that."

Without another word, a strong gust of hot air gushed right onto Kyle’s small form as he was pulled closer to the giant’s slowly gaping maw. The gush had only made the poor man shake harder, his predicted impending doom right in front of him, past his supposed fang shaped guillotine. He tried his damnedest to escape his captor’s constrictive grasp, but to no avail, he was only brought closer to that deep blue maw.

Instead of having his neck placed in between the two rows of serrated blades to be lopped off like he was expecting, his center of gravity changed. Being lifted slightly higher than the open maw, with his feet being the first to be let go into the heated jaws of the alien before the fingers surrounding him slowly released. This allowed his form to slip easily down into the humanoid’s mouth, leaving them encased in fleshy walls.

Kyle’s flight instincts were still in full swing, twisting his body around rapidly in the spit covered cavern he was stuck in so that he could try and climb his way out. Just past his fingertips, the small bits of outside light were sealed off from him as the jaw slammed shut in front of him, consequently shoving Kyle against the roof of Benrey’s mouth with its tongue.

The long teal tongue wrapped itself around its tiny captive, smothering him further with the dowsing substance, already soaking into Kyle’s weak body armor and hair. He tried to wiggle against the suppressing coil of the slimy tentacle, only to get met with a face full of said tongue and be shoved towards the back of the fleshy cavern. The loop had released his body as soon as his feet touched something solid for just a split second before that surface was taken away from him and enclosed around his legs. A sickening gulping sound echoed around him as he inched further backward.

Oh fuck, he was being swallowed alive oh god oh fuck. Kyle tried to free his legs, pulling them up to try and climb out again, kicking them to attempt to make this alien spit him out, but they were stuck together in the opening of that cursed tube. Once that option was used up, he tried to pull himself out with what little upper body strength he had to try and claw his way out. The human’s dull nails only managed to lightly scratch the top of the alien tongue that had just released him. That poor excuse for an escape earned Kyle earned him another swallow and his whole body being dragged further back. This time the entrance of the throat was now right up to his chest.

Kyle did not have long to last here, his last and futile attempt to keep himself from plunging into the bottomless abyss of Benrey was to hold on for dear life. His arms wrapped around the closest lifeline that he could reach, that being the base of Benrey’s tongue. Gripping tightly with his right hand to his other forearm, he hugged himself close to the long piece of muscle, desperately trying to keep himself from slipping deeper into Benrey’s body. However, there was a glimmer of hope as the tongue started to twist and turn about, trying to dislodge the weak grip from under it. Only for that glimmer to be just as quickly extinguished by the thick muscle colliding with the floor of the mouth, slippery saliva coating the snack’s death grip on his arm, making his fingers slip from their grasp on his arm and fall to the sides of the tongue. 

There was no second wind for the poor trapped human because once the tongue had dislodged the brace from underneath, itself, it arched upwards and back, pushing Kyle further back as the throat opened once more. Giving one final gulp before the rest of Kyle was dragged down into the deep fleshy tube, along with the rest of his hopes of survival.

Despite Kyle’s desperate,trembling attempts to struggle out from his descent into whatever hell awaited him below, the fleshy tube around him held him in place like a vice, threatening to crush him with every wave sending him plummeting to his doom. Kyle would take being crushed to death at this point than having his death be prolonged like this. The pulsing and deafening heartbeat all around him. The deep and methodic breaths from Benrey’s breathing to even the gurgles and growls of a busy stomach growing increasingly louder as Kyle dropped further did not help with his overbearing death stress at all. 

Luckily Kyle would not have to wait for much longer in that cursed tube; he soon felt his feet pass by a ring of flesh that opened up into a slightly roomier opening, must be Benrey’s stomach. The rest of his body followed after, slipping right into the small pocket of flesh his body seemed to fill in the surprisingly still roomy space, his legs bending slightly as he plopped down onto the soft surface. Kyle expected the stomach to be devoid of all light like the rest of Benrey’s alien body; instead, the pitch-black walls of his containment pouch dimly glowed a deep blue in intervals, fading in and out with brightness, matching Benrey’s steady breathing. This, and the loud gurgles and groans coming from right below him, only spurred Kyle to continue struggling, kicking and pounding his fists against the squishy confinements of this sort of stomach he had found himself in. He tried screaming as well, even pleading with Benrey to let him out, but words failed him as of now, only screams and whimpers escaped his lips.

His pleads did not fall entirely on deaf ears, as the glowing black walls around him slowly lit up like a lightbulb. Those same walls started to leak that same blue liquid that Benrey had spat at him with that “Sweet Voice” earlier, this time in liquid form. The cauldron of surprisingly fruity-smelling goo closed tighter around Kyle, causing him to curl up into a fetal position as the sweet slime was closed around his quivering body. Trying his best to continue to struggle, he decided to wriggle out of the filling blue pool, but that ended up being yet another futile attempt in the end when his body once again had gone slack due to the calming effects of the luminescent liquid.

“calm down.” Benrey’s voice echoed around in his mind as his form was soon allowed to spread out further when the glowing sack released him from its fetal position, letting his legs slide out as his back was cradled in the lining of the walls of the stomach.

“...I...I don’t wanna die….please.” Was all Kyle could choke out from his far too relaxed body, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. Why did he have to be a Combine soldier? Why did he even become on in the first place? It had to be Jarimya, his old friend that dragged him along to get modified just like him. But now look at him, he’s dead, brewing in the beast's stomach just like him, Hawkeye and that other soldier. Now he was going to be joining them soon, of all ways to die, it had to be this way, waiting to be digested alive in some cruel alien’s stomach without anyone knowing what happened to you, nor care about you.

“hey, no bro. you’re not going to die. no game overs here. just chill times.” The voice echoed again. Kyle would question how he could hear Benrey’s voice so clearly inside its own body, but he was too busy set on the fact that he was going to die right now.

His trembling continued as his mind slowly started to become overrun by stress and overstimulation from the new world around him, his world spinning as he began to find it hard to breathe. “P-Please. I-I d-don’t want…. Wan-want this. Please. I’m sorry for whatever I’ve done. I-” His choked sobs were cut off yet again by another flood of calming sweet voice fluid and another mind-numbing effect to take hold. Kyle’s cries only ceased for a moment as the Sweet voice had risen to his face, causing him to inhale some of the blueberry-flavored juices forcefully.

“bro, please. no joke. i'm not going to kill you. i’m never bad to you, friend. please calm. calm down. for friend Benrey. please.” Benrey’s voice sounded honest to god worried and genuine; the monotone undertone was still there, but a clear tone of worry was in there like it meant the very words it said. There was even a bit of pressure from the outside wall of the stomach like it was trying to place a hand over Kyle’s trembling small form.

For Kyle, those words were nothing to him; in his mind, Benrey was just trying to make him immobile so that his death could be quick and its snack swiftly taken care of, another body for its body to get some sort of nutrients off of to sustain itself somehow. In any case, Kyle’s mind was slowly starting to drift off, the overload of the calming effect of the sweet voice, the gurgles and groans of Benrey’s body, and the knowledge of his own death being very imminent, It was all too much for him to bear now. If death was to come for him, at least come for him when he was not awake to feel it.

So with one final whimper, his mind slowly faded out into unconsciousness, his body entirely going slack as he allowed himself to form to the shape of the sack fully.

\---------------------------------

“...you good in there, lil bro?” Benrey asked, patting his stomach just so slightly. He did not feel Kyle shaking or trembling anymore in his makeshift crop pouch he made just for him.

He did not hear another answer from inside; only the soldier’s soft whimpers were left as he felt his body go slack. Oh, it looks like he just took an emergency nap; that was strange. Benrey could still feel periodic shakes and trembles from his knocked out passenger friend as they laid in there, possibly expecting Benrey to kill them like they kept sobbing about.

But Benrey did not want to hurt them, hell, he did not want to be bad in the first place. He was only bad to those other foot soldier guys that were being mean to him. Benrey had been watching the group for a while before now, and he noticed something about Kyle that he did not see in the other soldiers. Maybe it was just that weird mutual gamer vibe he got when he noticed other fellow gamers? Or was it from a genuine interest in the poor guy?

Whatever the reason, Benrey had still felt bad for making Kyle fear for his life like that. This was the only way he knew to keep his new friend from running away again, but maybe doing that right after eating and killing his old teammates in front of him was a bad decision.

Hopefully, when Kyle wakes up still alive, that can at least mend a bit of that broken trust, and probably Benrey can get to know the human a bit more than just his name.


End file.
